


Sunset of Dreams

by twocandles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, POV Anakin Skywalker, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: Padmé and Anakin's secret wedding, a quick one-shot.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunset of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched Episode 1 and 2 so far and don't have much in-universe knowledge so all mistakes are my own, I just felt the urge to write something after the end of Attack of the Clones because my heart feels drawn to these characters.

It might be the most perfect day of his life.

It is peaceful on Naboo in the quiet spot they chose. It is a scenery out of a dream and yet he is wide awake. He hears the chirping of nightingales and the gentle waves of the sea nearby. He senses the warm breeze of the water. But most of all, he senses her. 

She radiates warmth and intoxicates him with the sweet fragrance that is her and only her. She is stunning, her hair a soft golden brown in the sunlight. She is glowing and he can't take his eyes off her. 

It is their tiny little secret, the biggest secret of all, with only two witnesses who shall never tell.

The officiant asks for their vows and he tells her that he loved her the moment he saw her. That his love only grew over time, even when he couldn't be with her. That she was on his mind all the time and that she will be the only one forever. That he will cherish and care for her, and that he will love her forever and always. 

He never stops looking at her. She is his world. 

She sheds tears and smiles, and tells him that she was enchanted by him from the very beginning and that her entire life turned upside down when he came back into her life. That she couldn't imagine a life without him at her side, and that she will love him for as long as she will live and beyond, on the other side. 

He blinks back the tears forming in his eyes and gently touches her right hand and embraces her warmth. He reaches out with his metal arm and encloses her left hand, careful not to put too much pressure on her fingers. 

They're alone now. He draws her near, closer and closer until they're but a breath apart and finally their lips meet, softly, tenderly. They can't seem to stop, their heart's desire finally within arm's reach, the dream finally coming true. They're husband and wife, fused together by fate and circumstance, their love is stronger than intergalactic laws could ever be. 

He is the happiest man in the universe.

It really is the most perfect day of his life.


End file.
